The New World
by RaymondWrites
Summary: What happens when four halfbloods are chosen to go to another universe, where everything is different? Humans fight each other in a post-apocalyptic war. Strange things are happening... will the four half-bloods help end the fighting or make it worse? (on hiatus)
1. Teary Goodbyes

PJOHOOThe New WorldPersicoJaceSolercy

Title: The New World

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus, The 100 _The 100_ _AU_

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan with any characters related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Characters from the 100 do not belong to me, blah blah etc.

Warning: Gay smut, Hentai, Toys, Foursomes, Orgies, Male on male, Anal, etc. **A/N-Don't like don't read.**

Pairings: Percy/Will, Percy/Jason, Percy/Nico, Percy/Jason/Nico/Will, etc.

Summary: What happens when four halfbloods are chosen to go to another universe, where everything is different. Humans fighting each other in a post-apocalyptic war. Will the four half-bloods help end the fighting or make it worse?

 **The** **New World**

Percy laid on his bed reliving the past week in a depressed haze.

 _1 week earlier..._

 _"Annabeth... we've been dating now for four years... You've always been there for me, in the good times and the bad. You've literally been through hell with me and back. You're my best friend. My one and only. My first love and my last. You light up my entire world with just a smile. So Annabeth," Percy asked as he got on one knee. "Would you make me the luckiest man on Earth and do me the honor of marrying me?"_

 _Annabeth's eyes sparkled as she looked at Percy. "You drool in your sleep," she smiled._

 _Percy started to look confused asking if that was a yes or a no, while Annabeth rolled her eyes and shut him up with a kiss, "Yes Seaweed Brain!!!! Why would you even doubt it?"_

 _"I love you Wise Girl."_

 _"And I love you Seaweed Bra-"_

BAM! The screeching of tires. Blood. The doctors told him that he was lucky to be unharmed. The car hit him and took him underwater. It was miraculous he didn't have a scratch they said. Annabeth didn't make it they said. The car hit her and sailed straight into the Bay. She died instantly. No pain.

"It should've been me," he whispered as he took Riptide out and reopening a fresh wound on his arm.

 _"Uncle! Please! I need to see her!"_

 _"Perseus, I'm sorry, but she chose rebirth with Luke. She's gone."_

Gone...

With Luke...

She never cared about me... he thought as the blade cut into his flesh, blood dripping slowly onto his bedsheets.

She never loved me... Percy thought as tears welled up in his eyes.

Maybe the world is better off without me...

No one would care...

Percy held the blade to his wrists and paused.

What about mom...

She would be heartbroken, wouldn't she?

 _No she wouldn't..._

 _She has Paul now. She'll get over it and forget all about you..._

 _You see no one cares... So do it, Percy..._

 _Do it. Do it!_

Percy slowly sliced Riptide into his flesh and felt his consciousness fading...

Goodbye everyone... I'm sorry...

\Line Break/

Percy's eyes flutteres open. Light invaded his eyes as he came to. His first thought was that Hades had done some serious redecorating since he was last here. Then he realized that he was in the infirmary in a straight-jacket.

Percy got light-headed from the serious deja-vu that he got.

 _"Well, come on Kelp Head. One of us jas got to get out."_

 _Thalia_ , he thought _is gonna fucking kill me_ he realized as he gulped.

He saw Will coming towards him and he pretended to be asleep.

"I'm not an idiot. I can tell from your breathing that you're awake. Also, I'm a son of Apollo. And I can literally see your vitals Percy. You're hooked up to a heart monitor," Will said with an eye roll.

Percy sighed, "Well, I guess I'm in deep shit now aren't I?"

"Yep," Will said popping the "P". "You don't need to explain why you did it. I understand. The pain will go away eventually."

"How do you know?"

"You're not the only one to lose someone close to you Percy. But killing yourself isn't the answer."

Percy started tearing up as he looked at Will, "Wow. I'm really fucked up."

He wiped away the tears as Will gave him a smile that made him feel warm inside.

"Well aren't we all?" Will answered.

\Line Break/

Percy was tired of all the sad looks he was getting. I mean yes. He made a stupid decision, but he was better now.

That didn't stop Chiron from Percy under twenty-four hour supervision.

Percy sighed as he sat under a tree looking at the clouds, "Well, it can't get any worse than this."

He yelped as a plastic hairbrush hit the tree next to him.

"What. The. Actual. Hell, Percy?" a certain red-head demanded.

"Sorry?" he squeaked as Rachael went off on him, starting with a twenty minute lecture.

"I mean don't ever do that ag-"

"Rachael?" Percy asked then jumped back as green smoke billowed out of her mouth. Two guys seemingly popping out of nowhere brought a three-legged stool out and the other caught her and set her on the stool, while Percy's "supervisor" ran off to get Chiron.

 _"I am the Spirit of Delphi. Approach seeker and ask."_

"Umm I actually didn't need a prophecy so thanks, but no-"

 _"Approach seeker and ask."_

"So I guess you're not taking no for an answer. Ok what is my fate?"

 _"Four shall travel to the land of no return And find the world that once was burned_

 _Peace or war the choice to make_

 _To save what was lost is the Sea Prince's fate_

 _The sky, the sun, and the ghostly mage_

 _Shall save the sea from the end of his days"_

 _/Line break\_

"Wait," Leo said holding his hands up. "So let me get this straight. Four of us are going to this 'land of no return' for us to never come back? Why are we saving this 'burnt world' anyway? Couldn't we just leave them alone?"

"I'm fine with not coming back."

The rec room became silent as the counselors all looked at Percy.

"This place is hell for me anyways, when everything reminds me of-"

"Anyway it sounds like Percy might have to be saved over there," Jason spoke up. "What? I mean everyone already knows that the Sea and Sea Prince is Percy. The sky is me or Thalia, the sun someone from Apollo's cabin, and the ghostly mage is Nico. But, I have a feeling that Percy can choose who goes with him."

Percy mumbled his thanks as all the eyes went back to Percy.

"I mean I don't want to be the reason that you guys don't see any of these people again."

"It's fine Perce. We'll be fine." Jason replied. "Anyway, we're saving people from what sounds like a war."

"Ok so umm... Jason? Will and Nico? Are you guys fine with going on this final quest with me?"

They all nodded and Chiron adjourned the meeting.

/Line break\

"Where will you go?" Bellamy asked Clarke sad that she was going.

"I don't know," she answered.

"You don't need to go. If you want forgiveness then I forgive you."

"I need to go, because every moment that I see them reminds me of what had to be done to get them here," she replied as she stared at the Ark for the last time. Come with me, she asked silently in her mind.

"Don't go,"

"I'm bearing the weight of what I've done, so they don't have to."

"What we've done. And Clarke we did the right thing."

"May we meet again," they said as Clarke turned to set on her journey.

"We will meet again," Bellamy whispered as he walked back to Camp Jaha.

 **A/N- So this is a thing that I came up with and yeah... I hoped you liked it or didn't like it. Doesn't matter, just review plz. Or not, doesn't matter. Unless you really enjoyed it or didnt. Just let me know how you feel. Yeah um sorry... But kinda spoiled a little bit of season 2 for you, but oh well. :P Bye...**

P.s. sorry for the choppy storyline, but I cant English


	2. The Reckoning

Title:The New World

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, The 100 _the 100 AU_

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan with any characters associated with Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Characters from the 100 do not belong to me, etc.

Warning: Gay smut, hentai, toys, foursomes, orgies, male on male, anal, etc.

Pairings: Percy/Will, Percy/Jason, Percy/Nico, Percy/Will/Jason/Nico

Summary: What happens when four halfbloods are chosen to go to another universe, where everything is different? Humans are fighting one another in a post-apocalyptic war. Will the four half-bloods help end the war or make it worse?

 **The New World**

Chapter Two

"I love you my baby boy," Sally cried hugging the sobbing boy.

"I love you Mom," he sniffed as he held her tight. "I love you too Paul," he said as he embraced the middle-aged man."

"Be safe Percy," Paul's voice shook as he hugged the younger man.

The next couple hours were filled with teary goodbyes to camp and to parents/parental figures, and then at last the half-bloods departure.

The gods had known about the other dimension for quite some time now and agreed that if the other universe might become a threat to Olympus. So with their combined might they sent the four demigods off to the other universe, knowing that it very well might be a one-way trip.

/line break\

"Ughhh," Percy moaned as he laid on the ground, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

"Grph roff mgjpe," a muffled voice cried out.

 _Where did that come from_ Percy thought as he sat up.

"Get off me!" Nico gasped as he greedily took in air.

Percy turned red and quickly got up blocking the rising erection that he was starting to get.

"So where are we?" Percy wondered clearing his throat and facing away from the other guys, trying to scan the area around him.

"Huh?" Will mumbled staring at Percy's erection, drooling a little at the size of it.

"I dunno," Jason answered shaking Will out of his stupor.

 _I hope no one noticed_ Will thought as his perfect complexion turned bright red. _Gods, I'm such a creeper._

"There's a lot of trees for this world to have gone through a nuclear war," Nico stated as they secured the area around them.

"Well none of us are dying, so I guess Dad's blessing is holding strong against the radiation," Will sighed in relief.

"Yeah... Let's make camp here," Percy decided as the quest leader. They pulled out the tent square that they got from Artemis and threw it on the ground.

They backed up as it expanded into a silver tent, much like the ones Artemis and her hunters use except it was a lot bigger on the inside.

Percy gasped as he went inside. It was a mix between the Apollo and Poseidon cabins, two of the coziest cabins cabins in camp, complete with a fully stocked kitchen and a huge Roman-like bathroom.

Underworldly gems glittered from ceiling, and a huge fountain was in the center of the room along with drachmas. A few feet away a cozy hearth crackled as the warmth spread throughout the room.

There were four beds, which looked suspiciously like their own from camp, in a little bedroom area.

"Wow," Jason gaped.

"The gods really went all out on this gift for us," Will exclaimed as he tested out the surprisingly comfortable bed.

"I could get used to this," Nico sighed as he laid down on his bed.

"I got first watch," Percy volunteered as the others seemed like they were about to fall asleep.

They mumbled their thanks as their eyes closed and Percy headed out uncapping Riptide.

Hephaestus had enchanted all their celestial bronze weapons to be able to harm mortals, just in case they needed to defend themselves.

Percy had no trouble seeing as the sun set behind the trees. Apollo's blessing had included them being able to see in the dark, because apparently "The power of the sun can push back the darkness."

Percy rolled his eyes and stayed vigilant. He froze as he saw movement through the trees. He had Riptide at the ready in case it was an attack.

The weapon glowed faintly against the backdrop of the forest.

/Line break\

Clarke froze as she saw a faint glowing in the distance. She slowly grabbed her knife and tried to sneak away.

The Grounders still had a peace treaty with them, but relations were heavily strained because of them making a deal with the now deceased, Mount Weather.

She made a wide-berth around the glow, when she stepped on a stick.

Snap-

She stopped in her tracks, trying not to make a sound. She looked around, but no one was in sight, not even the glow was visible anymore.

She let out a sigh of relief and froze once again as she felt a blade press against her neck.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

/Line Break\

Jason yawned as he went to the bathroom to take a piss. He finished quickly and walked out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He checked his watch, figuring that Percy's time should be up and went out to check on him.

"Hey Perce-" Jason began and realized that Percy was nowhere in sight.

He quickly got the two others up and they scoured the surrounding woods for Percy.

 _Fuck_ he thought as he ran scanning the woods around him. _I knew we should've had watches of two._

He stopped as he saw broken branches leading from camp. He called out to Nico and Will and they followed the trail.

/Line break\

Percy pressed the blade harder against the girl's throat.

"Answer the question," he snarled.

"I'm Clarke of the Sky-People. Don't you recognize me," the girl spoke as she pushed the blade away.

"Sky People?" Percy asked unsure of her answer. "What the Hades is a Sky Person?"

Clarke looked at him like he was stupid, "Yeah, that's what you Ground-" and stopped as he realized that the teen was wearing a clean pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt.

"Tho-those are jeans," she stated backing away slowly.

"Yeah, and?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Are you from the Ark?" she asked as she inspected the boy, wondering if she had seen him before.

"Like Noah's Ark?" he asked like the Seaweed Brain he was.

"Wh-who are you and where did you come from?"

"Haha Princess. I'm the one askiasking the questions here. But, I'll tell you anyway. I'm Percy Jackson."

/Line Break\

"Shh," Nico said as he held a hand up. He saw the familiar glint of Celestial Bronze in the distance.

The three demigods quietly made their way

towards the glow, until they heard voices.

"-way. I'm Percy Jackson."

"PERCY!" Will yelled. "Where the HADES have you been!?!"

"Hey! Leave my dad out of th-"

"Shut up Di Angelo! I'm ranting right now, and you don't interrupt me when I'm ranting!" Will screamed as Nico backed away at the dangerous look in his eyes.

"Uhh, sorry?" Percy said as he slowly backed away.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Clarke asked as Will's head swiveled toward her.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"She's Clarke of the Sky People guys," Percy said with an eye roll.

"Who the heck are the Sky People?" Will asked calmed down now.

"What planet do you guys live on?" Clarke asked suspicious.

"Earth," Nico answered.

"Obviously," Will added as he rolled his eyes.

Clarke blinked in surprise as she filed that information for later. _They know that we're on Earth, they're wearing 21st century era clothing... Something's off._

"So what country? I mean all the other grounders are super primitive, but you guys obviously aren't. I mean you guys are clean, you have jeans, and by the feel of it, they're not synthetic."

"We're part of a tiny group of people, preserving the ideals of America with us." Jason answered taking out his glasses.

Clarke gasped as Jason put them on his face. "Are those real?" she asked as she reached out to touch them.

"Yeah, one of a kind," he replied as she touched his celestial bronze glasses.

"Come with me back to my camp," she told them. "You have to see my mother."

"Let us pack up our camp first," Percy replied.

"What?" Percy asked as Jason, Will, and Nico all gave him a look like, _Seriously Percy?_

They shook their heads at how he trusted her so easily. Will sighed and facepalmed as Percy capped Riptide and they set on their way.

/Line Break\

The four demigods and Clarke were on their way to Camp Jaha with Clarke in the lead as the sun peeked up over the tree tops.

Percy had sent Nico and Will to get the tent, which Nico had shadow-traveled them secretly to camp and back.

Clarke made valiant attempts at small talk, but was quickly shut down by a very salty Will.

"Oh he's usually all sunshine and eainbows, but," Percy said lowering his voice, "I think he's just on his period."

Clarke giggled and the rest of the trip was spent in silence as the group trudged on.

As the sun was beginning its slow descent towards the horizon, they finally approached the electric fence surrounding Camp Jaha.

"Open the gate!" a voice called out.

"It looks more like a prison than a camp," Percy whispered to Jason as a buzzer sounded and a guard quickly opened the gate.

"I know, right?" he replied scanning their defenses.

Murmuring erupted around them as people started to crowd around.

"Clarke's back!"

"Who do you have with you?"

Clarke ignored all the talking and brought the four demigods into the station.

"Clarke!" her mother yelled as she ran to her daughter, embracing her as Percy made a choking sound backing up quickly. At that, Nico's eyes widened as he stared in recognition of the woman in front of him.

"Who is this?" Will whispered to Jason.

"Don't know," came back the whispered reply.

"Mom?" he asked staring in shock into his mother's sparkling blue eyes.

 **A/N-I was gonna make the chapter longer, but decided not to. So there's that lovely chapter. Review or not, don't care. Don't like? Then don't read.** **Thanks for reading this far in. And don't die!**


	3. Reborn

PJOHOOThe NewWorldPersicoJaceSolercy

Title: The New World

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus, The 100 The 100 AU

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan with any characters related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Characters from the 100 do not belong to me, blah blah etc.

Warning: Gay smut, Hentai, Toys, Foursomes, Orgies, Male on male, Anal, etc. A/N-Don't like don't read.

Pairings: Percy/Will, Percy/Jason, Percy/Nico, Percy/Jason/Nico/Will, etc.

Summary: What happens when four halfbloods are chosen to go to another universe, where everything is different. Humans fighting each other in a post-apocalyptic war. Will the four half-bloods help end the fighting or make it worse?

 **The New World**

Chapter 3

Annabeth trudged up the border to camp with Piper as they headed back to their cabins after taking last night's guard shift.

She stifled a yawn as she mumbled goodbye to Piper.

"Later hoe," Piper replied as she opened the door of the Aphrodite cabin, little tendrils of pink smoke and perfume rolling out of the open door.

Annabeth made her way to the Athena cabin, rubbing her tired eyes. She found her way to her bunk and flopped onto it with a tired sigh.

She lay on the bed staring at the ceiling reliving the last memory that she had.

 _"Wise Girl will you marry me?"_

 _"You drool in your sleep."_

 _"Is-"_

 _Annabeth kissed her Seaweed Brain effectively shutting him up._

 _"Yes, Seaweed Brain! Why would you even doubt it!"_

 _"I love you Wise Girl."_

 _"And I love you Se-"_

 _Bam!_

 _Her lifeless body hit the metal railing with a thud as she traveled to the Underworld._

Darkness all around...

 _"I choose Rebirth," Annabeth told the judges as they rewarded her with Elysium._

A feeling of helplessness overwhelms her...

 _"Hey, Annabeth you too?" Luke asked as he stood in line for Rebirth._

 _They made small talk as the lined moved steadily until it was their turn._

Against her will she moves forward...

 _"Bye Wise Girl," Luke said hugging Annabeth._

 _"Bye Luke," she said her heart panging with the pain_ of leaving Percy alone.

She struggles to turn around and manages to scream for help when she falls into the River Lethe.

 _Splash!_

 _Annabeth stepped out of the water and walked towards the light knowing only one thing._ I need to find Percy, _she thought as she was whisked off to be reborn._

One memory that followed her in her thoughts...

 _A dark-haired boy with an arm around her..._

 _Percy?_

 _Strawberry fields all around her..._

 _The sweet smell of strawberries and grass filling her with happiness._

 _The boy lowering his head to kiss her deeply then smiling brightly._

Annabeth had been seven years old when her dad told her that her mother was one of the Ancient Greek gods and that Annabeth was a demigod.

Her dad, one of the few left who had been hunkered down, trying to preserve the last of America had been killed by Grounders along with her step-mother and step-siblings.

She had run away trying to keep herself safe, constantly getting attacked by monsters and grounders until she met Luke and Thalia in a broken down alley that looked better than the buildings around it.

She had come flying out with a hammer telling the "monsters" to go away.

When she saw Luke and Thalia she was hit by a memory of those two from her previous life.

She _knew_ them. They used to be a family.

She turned and saw Luke with the same expression, but he quickly hid it.

"We're not gonna hurt you. We're half-bloods like you," Thalia spoke softly as she put her spear and shield down.

"Put your shield away Thalia, you're scaring her," Luke whispered as he put his sword down.

"What's your name little one?" Luke asked as Annabeth lowered the hammer.

"Annabeth."

"Well Annabeth, let me give you a real weapon for the monsters and the Trikru," he said as he pulled out a celestial bronze knife that had regular bronze embedded throughout the metal.

"A knife is not for just anyone. It's for people who are clever and can get inside their enemy's guard. Which I'm sure you are pretty clever, right?" he asked as she nodded.

"We're family now Annabeth. I promise that I will always protect you," Luke whispered as Thalia agreed.

"Family?" Annabeth tilted her head.

"Yup, you're with us now kiddo," Thalia laughed as she and Luke embraced the seven year old.

\Line Break/

"Perseus?" Abigail whispered as the breath left her lungs as she stared at the child of her sister who was sent to the surface teb years ago.

"Where's your mother?" "Why'd you dye your hair?" they both asked at the same time.

"My mother?" Percy questioned.

"I'm not your mom, Perseus. It's your aunt, Abigail," she said embracing him.

"My name is Percy and I have no idea who you are," he said slightly pushing her away and stepping back.

/ **O O O This Line Break is brought to you by Monster Donut O O O for your ever growing monsterous appetite O O O\**

Clarke made her way through the woods as she quickly ran away from Camp Jaha.

She had hugged her mom, introduced the four boys and went off again so that she wouldn't have to deal with the guilt that was eating her up.

People would think that she was running from her problems, but she didn't care. She still saw the people of Mount Weather dying in front of her over and over again.

Clarke tried to stuff down the feelings that were threatening to overflow as she ran on.

 _I am a strong independent woman. Come on Clarke! Get. It. Together._

She stopped at a waterfall and quickly refilled her canteens and drank as much as she could before she went on.

Clarke slipped on her pack and looked up at the sky when the back of her neck started tingling.

She was being watched. Clarke ran as an arrow hit right next to her head.

 **A/N- Sorry for the big gap of time between the updates, but I'm writing whenever I can because of school and whatnot. #Senioryearisstressful. Also I'm sorry for the slight cliff hanger, but where would I be without them, because they're pretty fun. Review plz or not. I really don't care if you don't. I won't be butt hurt if you criticize me. I need some pointers on writing anyway. So anyway thanks for reading this far.**


	4. The Brave New World

Title: The New World

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus, The 100 The 100 AU

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan with any characters related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Characters from the 100 do not belong to me, blah blah etc.

Warning: Gay smut, Hentai, Toys, Foursomes, Orgies, Male on male, Anal, etc. A/N-Don't like don't read.

Pairings: Percy/Will, Percy/Jason, Percy/Nico, Percy/Jason/Nico/Will, etc.

Summary: What happens when four halfbloods are chosen to go to another universe, where everything is different. Humans fighting each other in a post-apocalyptic war. Will the four half-bloods help end the fighting or make it worse?

The New World

Chapter 4

Annabeth bolted straight up as she heard a horn blowing in the distance. She and the rest of her cabin rushed out in various states of undress, and armor.

They ran to Half-Blood Hill where the Hunters of Artemis were slowly being overwhelmed by a horde of Trikru warriors (A/N- About 100).

With a yell Thalia let loose a wave of lightning emanting from her in a wave and Trikru warriors fell like stones and the rest retreated while campers chased them away from the border.

While they did have a magical barrier it didn't stop some warriors from coming through. Apparently they were probably far off legacies, but they were in no way allies, because three of them had made it through one night and assassinated ten campers from various cabins before they were caught.

But the upside to this, is that Trikru would eventually run out of legacies and then Camp would be safe.

"Annabeth," Thalia, now lieutenant of the Hunt since Zoe died in the Titan war and one of the Seven.

Annabeth sighed as she thought about the differences between this life and her last one.

Luke had never gone over to Kronos. Kronos's host was Ethan Nakamura. Luke had also been one of the Seven.

They had succeeded in bringing the Roman and Greek demigods together and Reyna had brought back the Athena Parthenos to the Greeks with Coach Hedge and Bianca.

Bianca never died... But Percy wasn't in this world...

And then the world was wiped out by nukes...

That was seventy five years ago...

Seventy five years since their families had died...

Ninety three years since she had been reborn...

Ninety three years without Percy...

Of course she had moved on and was with Luke now, but a part of her felt guilty about it and-

"Annabeth," Thalia repeated a little more loudly.

"Hm?" she said as Thalia shook her shoulders, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"I said there's no wounded, but they had set fire to the strawberry fields. The nymphs put it out, but we need to make a retalitory attack."

"Yeah, have the Apollo cabin take the flying chariot and rain hell on the nearest Trikru village. Let's teach them to never mess with us again," Annabeth replied darkly.

The campers had woken up two weeks ago realizing that seventy five years had passed and that the Earth had healed outside their borders, but there were weird twists.

For example, the forests around Camp Half Blood glowed in the dark after a rain storm, or the fact that there was a whole clan of warriors right outside their borders, or the fact that civilization as they knew it was gone.

Annabeth sighed looking off into the distance longingly. _Where are you when I need you Percy?_

/ **Brought to you by Phorcy's Follies!!!!!!!!!!**

 **A lonely little line break\**

Abby swallowed as Percy and his friends had told their story for the fourth time that day. They had come from a parallel universe that had heard of a threat in this world that could very well spread across the multiverse. They had been sent by their superiors to neutralize that threat and to bring peace to the Alieverse as they had called it. For what reason? She didn't know.

What proof did they give that they were from a different universe?

Their blood...

Each of the four were missing half of the helix in their DNA strands.

No one Abby had ever encountered had that... Not one on the Ark or any grounders she'd come into contact with...

And not to mention that their blood had strange golden flakes in it...

And the faxt that being from a different universe gave them powers in the "Alieverse."

Percy with his powers over the sea, Jason over the sky, Nico with death, and Will? She had no idea what to make of the boy. He was very skilled at music, archery, and was even a skilled medic, along with many other things.

Now the boys themselves were very similar to the Grounders as they were very well-trained in combat and were always very alert with their surroundings.

They certainly had the weapons to blend in with the grounders, with swords and spears and whatnot, but they were strange. They had jeans and the material wasn't synthetic at all... It was like they had came straight from the past, but they told her that where they had come from there was never any threat of a nuclear apocalypse and that their Earth was still very intact and was progressing with technology at a decent rate.

Abby still had trouble wrapping her head around it, but when the Percy look-alike had pulled out a phone, not unlike the newly renamed Arkadia's tablets, it confirmed it. In fact it was small, very mobile and it was chock full of pictures of the four guys' universe. They had music on it, games, and a hell of a lot more stuff that she had no idea did. Their world apparently was very laid-back since they had the time and comfort to entertain themselves.

She turned the phone over and rubbed at the silver symbol of an apple.

 _Strange_ , she thought.

"Abby?" Kane asked as he tapped her shaking her from her thought process.

"Yeah sorry, I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around this," Abby shook her head.

"Well you guys are free to make yourselves at home I guess," Kane said as he and Chancellor Abby exited the Chancellor's office.

"Well, where should we set up our tent?" Will asked the other three.

 _6 M_ _onths Later..._

"There's still no sign of Clarke," Bellamy said as he pointed at the map.

"We've gone as close to the border of Sector Eight as we could, but no sign of her Sir," Bellamy stated as he faced Kane.

"Alright well she could very well be in Azgeda territory or she could even be somewhere totally different," Kane rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"We'll deal with this later to let the Chancellor rest. She hasn't been getting much sleep since Clarke left," Kane sighed.

"All right," Bellamy said quietly as he silently left the room.

Marcus stared at the board wondering if Clarke was in Azgeda territory when Abby cleared her throat.

"Don't worry we'll find her sooner or later," Kane told Abby as she got up from the couch.

"I know we will," she replied worriedly. "I'm just praying that it won't be her dead body that we find."

/This is Mount Weather's Emergency Broadcast system. There has been a line break sighted. Please remain in your dorms and stay calm. This is not a drill. Thank you for your cooperation.\

 _*Flashback to about 2015* (The timeline is a little different from the canonical timelines of the 100 and PJO meaning the Ark comes down in 2100, while Percy and the others are from about 2017)_

 _Annabeth slowly sat up as her senses were bombarded with different sensations._

 _Pain... Ringing in her ears... Her head throbbing..._

 _There had been a giant flash of light and a resounding boom and then darkness._

 _She stood up dusting herself off. There were various campers around her on the ground picking themselves up off of it._

 _A crescendo of voices were worriedly asking her what that was, why the sky lit up, what that sound was, since they looked at her and Luke as the leaders of camp._

 _"Alright everyone, calm down," she yelled as she regained back control of the crowd._

 _"First things first. Is anyone hurt?" After a chorus of no's she nodded. "Ok, everyone below 10 into the Big House with Piper."_

 _Annabeth waited as Piper herded the younger demigods into the Big House subtly charmspeaking them, muttering that everything would be fine and that Annabeth would take care of it._

 _"Ok, first off let's fan out in teams of six based on your battle buddies and team leaders," she commanded._

 _"Fan out and check the border_ _to see if any monsters made it past. Remember the mission is recon and report back to me in ten minutes at Thalia's tree. Luke, Piper, and Jason with me to Half-Blood Hill."_

 _The demigods went about and did their assigned tasks, but many stopped as they saw the edges of camp._

 _Annabeth let out a gasp as she stared down Half-Blood Hill at all the destruction beyond the camp's borders._

 _"Annabeth what happened?"_ _several demigods were asking as they rushed to her._

 _"The mortal world is gone... The idiots went and destroyed the world with nukes," she said shakily._

 _Several demigods let out a sob as they realized that their families were dead. Annabeth steeled her face and pushed aside her emotions as she realized that the Greeks and Romans were the only ones left in the world._

 _Camp Half-Blood would need strong leadership in the coming times following this Apocalypse._

 **A/N- Hey all! No, I'm not dead and yes I'm sorry for not updating for three months, but I've been pretty busy... Anyway, these past couple of months have allowed "plot bunnies" (for lack of a better word) to sift around in my brain. For once I have an idea of where I want this story to go. So hopefully, I'll be able to turn out chapters at a faster rate, but I have no idea...** **Thanks for reading this far and don't get stolen...**

 **Kattrina123- Thanks for reviewing!!! I'll try to update more, but no promises. *sigh* School is a hell upon itself. Well anyway thanks for the support!!!**


End file.
